Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED). In particular, the present invention relates to an OLED that can have an excellent rigidity and effective heat dissipation design.
Discussion of the Related Art
An OLED includes a hole injection electrode, an organic light emission layer and an electron injection electrode, and emits light by an energy produced when an exciton generated by combination of electrode and hole transits from an excited state to a ground state.
According to this principle, the OLED has a self-luminous property, and the OLED decreases the thickness and weight of a display device because the OLED does not require a light source. Further, since the OLED has high qualities such as low power consumption, high brightness and high response speed, the OLED is considered as a next generation display device.
Generally, the OLED includes an OLED panel having an organic light emitting layer, and a back cover supporting the OLED panel.
Since the OLED has a self-luminous property, when the OLED is operated over a long period of time, the organic light emitting layer is deteriorated due to internally produced heat. Thus, the OLED is denaturalized and decomposed.
Accordingly, brightness deviation between pixels occurs, and degradation of display quality such as afterimage and reduction of lifetime are caused. In particular, the deterioration problem becomes more noticeable as the OLED increases in size.
Further, since a number of components of the OLED is less than that of an liquid crystal display, the OLED can have lightweight and thin profile, but the OLED is less rigid than the LCD.